Tonga
Basics Tonga is a kingdom in the South Pacific and archipelago comprising 169 islands, about 36 of them are inhabited. Tonga has two mobile providers: * TCC U-Call '''(by Tonga Communications Corp.) * '''Digicel '''Tonga Like on all remote island nations internet bandwidth through satellite link-ups used to be very costly and slow. In 2013 the Tonga Cable System was completed linking Tonga to Fiji and onward to Australia by submarine cable. This link enabled the mobile operators to offer 3G connections from as late as 2014. U-Call is the incumbent provider, while Digicel started in 2008 in Tonga. 2G/GSM and 3G is both on 900 MHz only. Digicel started a 4G/LTE network in 2017 on 1800 MHz (Band 3). Both have a good 3G coverage on the main islands of the archipelago, on further outlying islands there is often only 2G by U-Call, if any. SIM cards are available without registration at the airport, in stores and at the agents of the providers. '''TCC U-Call U-Call is the mobile brand of the state-owned Tonga Communications Corporation (TCC). It still owns the monopoly on landlines and ADSL access called Kalianet, but shares the mobile market with Digicel for a while now. Both its 2G and 3G networks are on 900 MHz. TCC switched on 4G/LTE in Neiafu, Tonga’s 2nd largest town, which is on Vava’u and in the Central Business District (CBD) of Tonga’s largest town, Nuku’alofa. Availability You can buy a SIM card in Fuaʻamotu International Airport or their main offices or card agents across Tongatapu and outer islands. No ID is needed, they just ask for your name. Their SIM card costs T$5 and comes with some allowances. You can buy top-up eVouchers at all TCC agents. The checkout assistant prints your eVoucher with values of $ 10,15, and 20. Once you’ve bought a voucher, you can load credit directly onto your mobile by calling 0800 912 and follow the instructions. To check your mobile number, dial *102#. Voice and data SIM Default rate is T$10 per MB. To enable data for your SIM, text "Data" to 902. Their bundles are called UNet Data plan and offered in these sizes: To activate, type *120# and select option 3, to check general and data balance, enter *124# and you will get a SMS response. More info * APN: tccwap * Username: tccwap * Password: 123456 * Website: http://www.tcc.to/index.php/category/gsm-products-services/ Digicel '''Tonga Digicel arrived in Tonga in 2008 and started with 3G in 2014. It has surpassed U-Call now, but coverage is more limited to the main islands of the archipelago (coverage map). Digicel started with 3G in 2014 marketed as "4G" and real 4G/LTE in 2017 on 1800 MHz (B3) in Tonga now marketed as "4G+" network. '''Availability You can get their SIM card for free in Fuaʻamotu International Airport or it will cost T$5 in any Digicel store (locator) including T$2 credit. Top-ups are available at their agent for T$2 to T$50 giving 30-120 days of validity. To top-up press *121*#. You can also top-up by credit card or PayPal on the international Digicel top-up site. Check credit by *120# and validity by *124#. Data feature packages These packages are offered for data: To order a data bundle type *123# and select option 2. Furthermore, they offer these "unlimited" bundles:; * for 1 hour: T$ 1 * for 5 hours (midnight - 5am): T$ 5 To purchase type *123# and select option 2 and then 1. More info * APN: web.digiceltonga.com * Website: http://www.digiceltonga.com Category:Oceania Category:2/20 Category:Digicel